El Tercer Rey
by Shakap
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la pela con Aizen, Ichigo a perdido su inspiración para continuar con su trabajo de Shinigami,ahora tiene una vida totalmente humana, va a la universidad y se divierte con sus amigos, toda esa tranquilidad se ve interrumpida cuando el Tercer Rey espiritual regresa, la sociedad de almas esta a punto de desaparecer
1. El regreso de la Shinigami

_**Saludos espero les guste esta historia, tratare de subir mínimo 3 capitulos por semana o uno diario si me es posible, se agradecen las reseñas para ir mejorando cada vez mas. Obviamente Bleach no pertenece y ninguno de los personajes de la serie, este es un trabajo de distribución publica echo por fans, para fans, Feliz lectura**_

Ya han pasado 3 años desde la pelea con Aizen, todos han vuelto a sus vidas con normalidad, bueno talvez todos menos Ichigo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo se fue alejando poco a poco del trabajo se Shinigami sustituto, la única vez que se transforma es solo para combatir con Urahara solo para mantenerse ambos en forma, desde la caída de los arrancar no aparecen hollws o por lo menos no fuertes, haciendo que su trabajo se bastante aburrido, además si el elimina a todos, los nuevos reclutas no tendrán posibilidad de pulir sus habilidades, de esa manera todos salen ganando.

No era solo lo aburrido del asunto por lo que Ichigo dejo de pelar día a día, había algo más, muy en el fondo de su corazón el se negaba a aceptarlo pero es verdad, ella no venía mas, ni un saludo, ni un como estas, nada, esta bien que sea teniente, pero por lo menos alguna señal de ella. Había sentido en una ocasión el reiatsu de Ikaku y Yumichika, pero ni ellos se aparecieron para decir hola o beber por los viejos tiempos, por todos los diablos, era capaz de aceptar una invitación de la ensimosa de Rangiku, lo que sea, solo no sentirse olvidado, pero ya no importa después de dos años, las esperanzas mueren.

No podrás vivir de Shinigami, tus hermanas podrán necesitarte algún día y como las protegerás en este mundo, esta no es la sociedad de almas, no se es inmortal, ni envejeces lento, cuando menos lo esperes envejecerás y de nada te servirá ser el shinigami sustituto. Primeras palabras sabias que Ichigo oye de su loco padre, gracias a eso y a la menor carga de responsabilidades pudo mejorar sus notas, incluso se quedo en la mejor universidad de Japon junto con sus amigos, Chad, Inue, Tatsuki y Uryu. Chad estudia ingeniería al igual que Ichigo, Uryu e Inue estudian medicina y Tatsuki es economista, aun que todos la conocen mejor como el puño de acero de la Universidad de Tokio.

El quinteto de amigos, sale cada fin de semana al kareoke, las arcadias, el cine o a beber, y valla que la han pasado muy bien, jugando cantando y bebiendo, ya todos son mayores de edad pero los únicos que beben son Ichigo y Chad, uno es amante del wisky y el otro como buen Mexicano del Tequila. Hoy es uno de esos días donde hablar del pasado, las batallas lo aprendido.

El quinteto esta en un kareoke clásico japonés, en un cubículo rodeado de luces neon, lámparas de lava fluorescentes, almohadillas para sentarse y en el centro una mesita, con una botella de wisky negro para Ichigo y de Tequila para Chad, los demás beben jugo de Uva, el ambiente esta muy animado incluso Chad está riendo, claro con un poco de ayuda del tequila, pero Ichigo como siempre serio, Inue lo ve de nuevo con la mirada extraviada.

– es obvio que aun piensa en ella, después de tanto tiempo no puede dejar de hacerlo- piensa la niña de pechos enormes- debo hacer algo para que ya deje eso atrás.

Tatsuki se pone de pie tan rápido que todos voltean a verla, extiende la mano atraves de la mesa y toma a Ichigo de su chamarra, los gritos de Tatsuki son tan grandes que bien podrían haber retumbado por todo el edificio.

-Puedes dejarlo atrás ya, Riuka no volverá, vive demonios- toma el micrófono con la otra mano y se lo arroja a Ichigo en la cara- es tu turno chico melancólico, veamos que puedes hacer

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- grita el joven de pelo naranja mientras se quita el micrófono que quedo incrustado en su cara por la tremenda fuerza con la que fue arrojado – acaso quieres problemas.

-Bien veamos si el shinigami caído aun tiene lo que se necesita- responde Tatsuki mientras se levanta la manga de su playera.

- No sabes lo que te espera niña loca- Ichigo se acerca a ella, sus venas brotan de la cien, el aire esta tenso, el reiatsu empieza a subir, pero la tierna y dulce voz Orijime los interrumpe.

-Vamos Ichi, se que puedes hacerlo por favor, queremos escucharte cantar

-Si Ichigo, creo que no puede ser peor que los guisos de Inue- prosigue Chad. Haciendo que la pequeña se sienta desconcertada por que por lo menos a ella no le saben tan mal como todos dicen.

-Veamos si puedes mantenerte de otra forma por que seguro de Ingeniero serás un fracaso- Prosigue Ishida con su tono frio y serio, Ichigo se siente presionado, es obvio que lo quieren animar, pero demonios el apestaba en eso de cantar, solo sabe toca la guitarra, pero al demonio con tal de que no lo sigan molestando es capaz de hacer el ridículo cantando.

-Ok lo are, única vez esta claro- ichigo toma el micrófono con fuerza y se pone de pie de muy mala gana.

-Yo pondré la canción- dice Inue- esta no, no esta tampoco, ay no esta menos, aja esta te queda como anillo al dedo ichigo.

En el fondo suena la canción de Asteriks-Orange Rage, entre todas esas, la canción que Riuka le dejo antes de irse, dijo que una de las cosas que mas le gustaban del mundo humano era la música y esa canción le recordaba tanto a el, esa canción era la promesa de que pronto se volverían a ver, por supuesto nadie lo sabe mas que el, esto va a ser más difícil, se repite una y otra vez, la canción empieza a sonar, pero todos se quedan quietos, sin decir una palabra, es el Reiatsu de Riuka ha vuelto.

-Olvídalo corre por ella ichigo- dice Inue con un tono triste, le duele saber lo que la pequeña shinigami significa para Ichigo, pero solo quiere verlo feliz.

-Puede ser que no tengas otra oportunidad, corre nos vemos mañana- Prosigue la voz de Chad

-Que te vayas ya- grita Tatsuki

-Gracias chicos y perdón- Ichigo sale corriendo del lugar, salta a un edificio cercano y aprovecha para transformarse en Shinigami, gracias al entrenamiento con Kysuke pudo llegar más allá de cualquier shinigami y contener su cuerpo material en su alma sin necesidad de algún otro apoyo, transformado será menos probable que lo vean los humanos comunes, así que acelera el paso ansioso, al fin de tanto tiempo ha vuelto.


	2. Los ladrones de reiatsu

En el pueblo de Karakura una pequeña mujer con un traje negro y una espada aparece, lleva un teléfono móvil con una figura de conejo colgando de el, lo ve como si fuera una especie de radar buscando al siguiente objetivo, que deberá aparecer dentro de poco, de los cielos se empieza a figurar un monstro de tamaño medio y forma de araña el cual lleva una mascara, muy tosca con dientes enormes y una pequeña hendidura para los ojos, su piel parece de roca y supura un liquido verde.

-Pareces fuerte pero tu Reiatsu es tan débil- dice Riuka un poco decepcionada

La pequeña shinigami desenfunda su espada y de un solo golpe parte al Hollow por la mitad,

-Bueno es momento de seguir investigando.

-Hace tanto tiempo, pequeña- suena una voz desde lo alto, la chica voltea y lo ve, un chico alto con cabello medio y alborotado, sobre todo distinguía su color naranja es innegable, es el después de tanto tiempo tiene el descaro de aparecerse. El chico salta del poste eléctrico y aterriza enfrente de la shinigami.

-Me da gusto vovler a verte, hace tanto….

Las palabras de Ichigo son interrumpidas por una bofetada

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?- grita furioso el chico, ya lo había golpeado antes pero este golpe no llevaba cariño, ni era una llamada de atención como solían ser esos golpes, en este se sentía desprecio, decepción y mucha ira

-¿A mi? tu nos abandonaste, nunca te preocupaste por nosotros-

-De que demonios hablas, ustedes nunca vinieron a decirme nada, sobre todo tu jamás volviste, aunque me lo prometiste.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?- Riuka no se puede contralar y empiezan a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos

- De que demonios hablas- prosigue Ichigo intrigado

-No te das cuenta los Shinigamas han estado desapareciendo al grado de que solo quedamos los capitanes y los tenientes ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-De que demonios hablas- Ichigo ahora además de intrigado esta espantado, si esto es verdad es muy grave- siempre he vigilado cuando encuentro un Reiatsu de shinigami lo sigo hasta que el Hollow desaparezca, si llega a descender el poder del shinigami estoy dispuesto a aparecer, pero nunca ha sido necesario.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que los shinigamis que vienen jamás regresan? ¿Qué mentira debes de decir a tu favor?

-Este, yo, este…..

-Yo puedo aclarar ese tema- Suena una voz suave y elegante, desde lo lejos, la densa oscuridad no alcanza a distinguir nada, solo la voz sobresale entre la noche.

-Permítanos presentarnos- continua una voz firme y seria, con un tono masculino muy bien marcado

-Somos seguidores del aura verde- Prosigue la chica-Aquellos que siempre, se guiaran por las leyes del mundo antiguo

-Yo soy, Tamile- desde las sombras aparece, una joven de mediana estatura y un cuerpo muy prominente, sus pechos son grandes y su cintura está muy bien delineada, sus caderas son grandes, sus ojos son amarillos como los de una serpiente, sus labios pequeños pero muy bien marcados pintados de un color negro con brillo, su nariz es muy fina, sus orejas pequeñas, su cabello verde y tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura. La chica lleva un pantalón negro que lleva una pierna rota hasta la parte superior de la pierna, mostrando un enorme tatuaje de la figura de un oroborus, lleva puestas unas botas de combate hasta la rodilla con incrustaciones de metal y cinturones al redor de esta, en la parte superior no luce mas que un top negro el cual deja ver su abdomen muy bien delineado con un tatuaje del baston de Hermes en la parte baja, las manos están cubiertas por dos guantes de piel muy entallados que llegan hasta la parte superior del brazo , en la parte de los dedos los guantes traen al descubierto tres dedos, índice, meñique y pulgar.

-Y a mí pueden llamarme Kazuma , la figura de un hombre alto y delgado sale de las sombras, lle va pueto un sombrero negro, se alcanza a ver parte de su fleco atreves de el sombrero denotando el color verde del cabello, sus ojos aligual que los de la chica son amarillos con forma de serpiente, su nariz es fina al igual que sus labios, viste un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca, su pantalón es negro con una cadena colgando, sus zapatos son de un café brillante.

- Los shinigamis, ya no tienen Reiatsu- Prosigue la joven acercándose a Ichigo y viéndolo de forma insinuante

- Nosotros somos Culpables de esto, pero…..

Kazuma para la embestida de Ichigo con unas navajas que guardaba en sus bolsillos, la fuerza del impacto provoca que una gran onda de polvo se levante, la tensión e ira se nota en el rostro de Ichigo, pero por otra parte Kazuma esta sonriendo – Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas mientras hablan- dice Kazuma mientras empuja a ichigo con sus navaja.

-Lo que tiene de sexy, lo tiene de mal educado- dice Tamile mientras saca la lengua para mojarse los labios en una clara insinuación hacia ichigo

-Si al igual que los otros débiles y trogloditas Shinigamis, jamás aprenden- continua Kazuma moviendo la cabeza y levantando los brazos

-Hay que aplicar, lo mismo que con los demás- dice Tamile haciendo movimientos con las manos y recitando un canto

"Luz verde que ilumina la vida, luz blanca que ilumina a los justos, oscuridad que cubre a los indecentes, tierra central cuya existencia esta oculta ante todos, danos asilo, Rito secreto limbo"

Tamile pone las manos en el suelo y un gran circulo aparece cubriendo a los 4 jovenes que estan en el zona empieza a cambiar, el cielo oscuro poco a poco se convierte en plateado, las casas se van deformando y tomando distinta posición en el área, el suelo se rompe en varias zonas dejando ver un vacío enorme, los postes desaparecen y son cambiados por serpientes negras, obviamente dejaron Karakura, pero esta zona ni Ichigo ni Riuka, ambos están boquiabiertos y sudando, se siente una gran incertidumbre y presión en el ambiente.

-Bienvenidos al mundo central- Dice Kazuma quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia.

-Mejor conocido como el Limbo- Taelmi caminando alrededor de ichigo y viéndolo de arriba a bajo mientras se saca la lengua como saboreando un bocado- Aquí podemos pelear a gusto, sin dañar a nadie y a nada- la chica se pone enfrente de Ichigo y rodea su cuello con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda acaricia el pecho y desliza la mano hacia abajo poco a poco – mejor pelea conmigo, te aseguro que esta clase de pelea la disfrutaras- susurra de forma coqueta al oído de Ichigo.

El joven manotea de forma nerviosa y su cara tiene un tono colorado –Déjame maldición, no quiero aléjate- ichigo dice de forma muy nerviosa, incluso esta empezando a sudar, un frio intenso se siente alrededor, no se puede distinguir si es por nerviosismo, pero una catana atravesándose entre ambos lo confirm.

Rukia salta y da un espadazo para separar a los chicos abrazados -¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estamos en una batalla, deja de ser un pervertido- la pelinegra grita al joven que esta espantado.

-A mi que me dices si ella esta de ensimosa- dice ichigo enojado

-podrías hacerla a un lado y seguir con la batalla

-Sabes que no golpeo mujeres-

-Empújala maldición, recuerda el objetivo, parece que hasta lo disfrutabas-

-Claro que no estas, loca-

- Si se notaba que la pasabas mal….

-Mira que tierno un escena de celos- dice Kazuma

-Son tan tiernos- Continua Tamile

-No, no es cierto- dice Rukia enojada y un poco sonrojada

-Como sea, Rukia debemos vencer a esos tipos y sacarle toda la información que podamos, yo voy sobre el chico raro y tu con la ninfómana- dice Ichigo alistando su gran espada para pelear

-Si claro, ¿Seguro? no quieres que sea al revés- responde la pequeña mujer

-Deja eso ya, vamos

-Aquí vienen- Kazuma se prepara con sus navajas

-Sera muy fácil- los guantes de Tamile se transforman en dos grandes cuchillas pegadas al brazo

Los cuatro chicos se lanzan al combate, la batalla es frenética y violenta, las chispas del acero resaltan entre la gran velocidad de la batalla, el sonido del acero es lo único que se escucha en el lugar, cada vez la batalla sube de tono, la sangre empieza a manchar el lugar, los golpes de energía y hielo son tan fuertes que podrían verse a la distancia, cada vez mas sangre brota es obvio que esta pela llegara a su final – Terminemos con esto- rezumba la voz de Tamile.

La batalla para y todo se tranquiliza, se puede notar que los dos jóvenes de pelo verde siguen intactos mientras los otros dos están gravemente heridos, la sangre brota de sus brazos, rostro e incluso pecho de ambos – no pensé que esto fuera a terminar así- dice Ichigo agitado

-debemos usar nuestro bankai para hacerles frente- contesta una Rukia ya muy agotada

-desde cuando, a no importa hagamoslo- Ichigo empieza a cargar su energía pero es interrumpido, los otros dos se abalanzan sobre ellos mientras recitan un canto.

"Rey verde, aquel que rige la vida, permite que estas almas impuras regresen a la nada, a tu reino, Rito Secreto, oroburos renpunga"

Los chicos de cabello verde toman de la cabeza a su contrincante y el ataque comienza, una gran luz verde sale del suelo, se eleva tan alto que se pierde de vista, el diámetro de la luz solo recubre el área de los luchadores, serpientes aparecen desde el suelo y empiezan a morder cada parte de Rukia, la ropa de Shinigami empieza a desaparecer al igual que la zampakuto, las víboras muerden cada vez mas y mas hasta dejas a la pequeña shinigami sin ropa y desarmada. El ataque termina y ambos shinigamis terminan en el suelo inconscientes.

-Algo anda mal- Dice Kazuma intrigado

-¿Qué demonios? el chico no perdió sus poderes de Shinigami- Tamile empieza a inspeccionar al joven Ichigo, pero también aprovecha para acariciar su cuerpo

-Ya deja eso debemos informar a Ichimaru o Yuuki, el a de ser el tipo que derrotó a Aizen-

-Demonios larguémonos-

Los cuatro chicos salen del limbo han regresado a Karakura, los chicos de cabello verde desaparecen. Ichigo despierta, se toca la cabeza y abre con dificultad los ojos, están de regreso en el pueblo, han perdido no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza, era la oportunidad de reivindicar su error, pero fallo la frustración que siente es enorme –no es tiempo de deprimirse, donde esta Rukia- el joven voltea aun lado y ve a Rukia sin ropa e inconsciente, al parecer sigue viva pero extrañamente todas sus heridas han desaparecido, Ichigo cubre a Rukia con su mando de shinigami y la carga.

-Perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar- Ichigo sale corriendo con la pequeña mujer en sus brazos se dirige a la casa de Urahara


	3. El mundo antiguo

Capitulo 3

El mundo antiguo

Ururu y Jinta estan barriendo la calle, como siempre Urahara los está poniendo a trabajar –a esto es molesto, ya no hay shinigamis que vengan a comprar algo para que seguimos trabajando, es desesperante- el pequeño niño azota la escoba al suelo.

-Jinta, debemos apurarnos o Urahara se enojara- dice la pequeña con su tono muy calmado

-Cállate tonta, tu por que eres un títere y haces todo lo que te dicen- el chico se moja un dedo con saliva y lo incrusta en la oreja de la pequeña, esta hace cara de asco y encoje los hombros.

El pequeño niño disfruta hacer sufrir a la niña que siempre lo acompaña, desafortunadamente para el hay algo que se llama carma. Un pie cae sobre la cabeza de Jinta y clava su cabeza en la tierra – Oye discúlpate idiota- grita el niño furioso mientras levanta su cabeza, su rostro esta cubierto de tierra incluso trago un poco ya que empieza a escupir. La persona que lo piso no le hace caso y entra muy rápido a la casa de Urahara.

- Mal educado, ya veras cuando salgas te are papilla- Jinta grita de manera furiosa mientras manotea al cielo

Ichigo hace caso omiso de los gritos, no hay tiempo para discutir con un niño, abre la puerta del local de manera estruendosa -Hey sombrerero, ¿dónde demonios estas? Urahara ven aquí- Grita Ichigo desesperado

-Tranquilo Ichigo, aun no es tiempo para la practica de hoy- Urahara sale despeinado y bostezando se acomoda poco a poco el sombrero y voltea a ver de una manera fría a Ichigo.

-Con quien peleaste esta vez Ichigo-

-Unos tipos raros no se de dónde demonios venían, pero eso no importa por favor ayuda a Rukia- Ichigo coloca a Rukia sobre el suelo

- O por dios no tiene su ropa, ¿Estas seguro que el que la ataco no fuiste tu? Pervertido

-No es tiempo para bromas, por favor, hicieron una técnica y dejaron así a Rukia, ayudala- suplica ichigo

-Ok déjame ver- Urahara revisa el cuerpo de Rukia y su cara de sorpresa es que no tiene herida alguna, pero al parecer sus características de Shinigami han desaparecido, no cuenta con zanpakuto, su cuerpo no despide alguna señal de Reiatsu, Urahara se mira aun mas intrigado, quitarle los poderes a un shinigami no es fácil al menos que este así lo permita, mucho menos desaparecer su zanpkuto, en dado caso el Shinigami debe morir o necesitar un Gigai para seguir viviendo, nada cuadra es tiene vida eso es seguro pero el cuerpo no es un gigai, algo asi es imposible a menos que….

-Ichigo me puedes describir que paso, ¿Quiénes fueron los atacantes?

- Bueno eran dos tipos, un chico y una chica, lo que más resaltaba eran sus ojos de serpiente y tenían pelo verde, hablaban cosas sobre las leyes del viejo mundo y un rey verde

- Ellos son servidores del rey de la vida- dice Urahara Preocupado

-¿Rey de la vida?

-Si en tiempos muy antiguos existían tres reyes espirituales, el Blanco aquel que rige a los justos, el oscuro aquel que castiga a los malvados y el rey verde el dador de vida, no se como estuvieron las cosas, de hecho nadie lo sabe, pero lo único que se es que el rey verde desapareció por aluna extraña razón, dejando al rey oscuro corromper todas las almas que el rey verde no revivía permitiéndole crear a los Hollows, de esta manera el rey oscuro iba ganando mas fuerza y rompiendo el balance, para contrarrestar esto el rey blanco tuvo que crear la sociedad de almas y los Shinigamis, así se creo el mundo como lo conocemos, eso es todo lo que se sobre eso y no se si sea verídico, lo único que es cierto es que los tipos con los que te enfrentaste eran servidores de el rey verde y fueron capaces de terminar con los poderes de la pequeña Kuchiki

-Eso quiere decir que ella…- Ichigo se pone pálido imagina lo peor, su vista se extravía mostrando una gran culpa.

-No tonto – Urahara le da un golpe con su abanico – lamento decirte esto pero Rukia ya no es mas una shinigami

-¿Pero podemos recuperar sus poderes verdad?, al igual que lo hice yo-

- No, esta vez no –

Ichigo se pone palido, por su culpa Rukia a perdido todo, sigue viva pero a que costo no hubiera dejado su trabajo de shinigami, hubiera ido a una escuela mediocre para que ella estuviera bien.

-Deja de culparte Ichigo, no eres el superhéroe de nadie, hay veces que por mas que te esfuerces la gente morirá, eres fuerte pero no eres un dios.

- ¿Que pasara con ella?- Pregunta Ichigo aun mas Cabizbajo

- de ahora en adelante será un humano mas, hay que ayudarla para que se acople a este mundo, are unos cuantos hechizos para que la acepten en la universidad de Tokio y tenga los conocimientos básicos de tu carrera, si quieres ayudarla trata que se acople más a este mundo, por que jamás regresara al que pertenece, ella a entrado al dominio del rey verde.

Kazuma y Tamile caminan por las calles de Tokio dirigiéndose a su guarida, mientras el chico pasa sin ver nada y tratando de no tocar a las personas, la chica se para en cada tienda de ropa que pasa.

-Oye Kazuma ¿no crees que esto se me vería lindo?- la chica señala un baby doll totalmente transparente- con esto de seguro el chico de pelo raro caera, ya me lo puedo imaginar que sexy

-Y te dije que no gastare ni un centavo en ti además debemos irnos es importante reportar a ichimaru lo que vimos

- maldito avaro-

Los chicos llegan a un edificio grande y muy lujoso, pasan por alto todos los lujos del edificio y se van directo al elevador en camino al Pentouse, mientras el elvador sube Tamile se mira al espejo y acaricia su cuerpo y Kazuma saca un relog de oro el cual limpia y revisa la hora, el elevador se abre y entran a una lujosa sala

-Al fin en la sociedad serpiente- susurra Tamile


End file.
